I'm still Hopeful
by emichii
Summary: Taiora. 16-year-old Tai has lost Sora to Matt again and is bawling his eyes out. Mimi decides it's time to find Tai his own happiness. With or without Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I own this story.

_I'm still hopeful…_

(Tai and Sora Digimon Fan fiction)

This fan fiction is a taiora, just in case you couldn't tell. The couplings are Sora and Tai (DUH) and maybe Matt and Mimi…

Prologue:

"Tai! Tai!"

The sound of Sora's voice came into the Kamiya apartment.

"What?" Tai yelled from his room.

"Wait…I'm coming…"

"NO! DON'T COME IN…arrr…."

Too late.

Sora gasped. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

"That's why I told you not to come in…I was changing!" Tai cried.

"I am soo sorry!"

Tai said, "Okay, so what's the big news that you had to run straight in here while I'm changing?"

Sora replied, "Matt wants me to be his girlfriend! How great is that? YAAAAAYYY!"

Tai stared.

"What? Oh, so you're not happy for me? Hello? I'm your best friend!"

Tai kept staring.

"And you're jealous, aren't you? That's why you're being so mean! You're supposed to be happy for me…"

Sora turned on her heel and walked away.

"Hey, wait, Sora! It's not that, I-"

Sora wouldn't look at Tai. She kept walking, clearly very angry.

Tai followed her. "Wait! Sora!"

Sora didn't look at Tai, "I'm your best friend. And so is Matt! Why are you always so stupid? Don't you want us to be together?"

"Wait, but Sora…"

Sora stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors but Tai jumped in through the doors just before they closed. Sora kept her eyes at the doors. Tai didn't know what to say so he just looked at the back of Sora's head.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sora walked out of the building.

"Sora…" Tai followed her.

Sora still wouldn't turn around. "You're so selfish Taichi Kamiya!"

"Yeah, but Sora you-"

Sora kept walking, quickening her pace. Tai didn't know what to do but follow her. "Just let me explain!" he pleaded.

She replied, "Explain about what? You're just selfish, Tai. You just don't want to be left out or anything so that's why you don't want me to be Matt's girlfriend!"

"Sora, please!"

Sora spun around abruptly. She stared at Tai, waiting. Then she softened when she saw Tai's sad face.

Tai looked down at Sora and said, "Sora…whether you're Matt's girlfriend or not, I'm always gonna love you... It's something I can't help. That's why I…"

Sora looked at Tai. Tai continued, not looking at her, "I'm still going to love you even if you hate me, Sora Takenouchi…" Tai turned red, very embarassed.

Sora looked at Tai. She understood Tai's response when she had told him the news. "I'm sorry, Tai…"

Tai turned away.

But Sora kissed him on the cheek and gave him a smile. "Now why don't you go and put some pants on?"

Tai saw that he was only wearing his shirt and boxers; he was mortified and ran off.

Author's note: Emichii:

Okay, so Tai lost Sora to Matt again. But this was only the prologue and even if it had a sad ending, I assure you that this fan fiction will finish off happily for Tai and Sora.

Please read and review!

Chapter One: Sora and Matt 

_Three years later:_

"You're graduating from cookery school?" Tai cried.

Izzy nodded.

"Argh! Next thing you know, Mimi will be weight-lifting and Matt will be doing ballet!" Tai cried.

Matt and Mimi ran over to Tai, "I'm a weight-lifter! I'm going to the Olympics!" cried Mimi.

"I'm premiering in Swan Lake! Come and see the ballet!" Matt said.

"ARGHHHHH! STOP THE WORLD! I WANT TO GET OFF!" Tai yelled.

He sat up in bed and wiped his sweaty forehead.

Tai panted. He jumped out of bed. _Thank God that was just a dream._

The 16-year-old walked around his small bedroom and surveyed the whole area.

There was his soccer ball in the corner. There was the chain with the tag and the crest of Courage on his desk. He never went through a day without it. His eyes saw a photo, framed and on the windowsill.

Tai picked it up and a glimmer of sadness shined in his brown eyes. It was a photo of his 6 very best friends in the whole world. There was Yamato Ishida (Matt), Koushiro Izumi (Izzy), Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Takeru Ishida (T.K) and…Sora Takenouchi. His eyes sparkled a little happier when he saw the little orange creature that meant so much to him.

"Agumon…" Tai said to himself.

He looked back at the picture of Sora and collapsed, crying.

Kari came into the room, clutching a mug of hot chocolate. She saw her brother crying on the floor and said knowingly, "Sora?"

Tai looked up at her tearfully and cried, "I miss her so much!"

Kari just nodded sadly. It had been three long years since Sora had told Tai about Matt. "Bro, are you okay?"

Tai roared angrily, "Of course not! Do you know how painful this situation is!"

Kari looked thoughtful. "No…gosh, I wonder if Davis was as disappointed as you are when he found out about me and T.K…"

Tai sat up straight and swiped at his eyes with his hand. "Sora and Matt have been together for too long, I've gotta take action!" he cried.

"And what?" Kari said, "tell him: 'Hi and by the way I'll be taking your girlfriend now'?"

Tai slumped back down, "but this is gonna be difficult…"

"Why do you bother? Just find another girl!"

"It will be hard…" Tai continued.

"Heaps of girls think you're cool cuz you're a jock and all…" Kari said.

"But I will win Sora off Matt!" Tai shouted at the ceiling, determined.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Kari cried.

"No," said Tai and he left the room.

_At school:_

"Hey Matt, WHASSUP?"

"Nothing much really." Matt replied.

Tai leaned against the wall, asking casually, "Where's Sora?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know," and just then Sora walked in to the classroom with Mimi.

"Hey Matt, hey Tai!" Sora gave Tai and Matt a beautiful smile that made Tai feel all gooey inside. He gave her a warm smile but Sora didn't notice. She was clinging on to Matt's arm, talking to him.

Mimi saw Tai's attempt to gain Sora's attention and immediately realized what was going on. She smiled to herself slyly. _Now this is getting interesting…_

The bell rang. Since Tai and Sora had the first class together, they waved 'bye to their friends and walked down the corridor.

_Thump!_ Tai looked over at Sora. She had accidentally dropped her books and the pens in her pencil case were spilling out all over the floor. Automatically, Tai _and_ Sora bent down to pick everything up and accidentally bumped heads.

"Oh, I'm _soo _sorry!" Sora said quickly.

"I'm sorry!" Tai said at the same time.

They looked at each other. Years ago, they would've thought it was funny but it just seemed weird in this circumstance. Tai started to blush furiously. He quickly looked down and continued picking up Sora's stuff.

"There you go." Tai placed the pile of books into Sora's arms. "Thanks."

"It was nothing." Tai looked away.

Sora noticed and raised her eyebrows, thinking, _what's with him?_

Tai put his head in his hands and moped. He kept thinking about the situation he was in and felt really hopeless. _I've gotta tell someone about this. I can't stand keeping this inside me!_

His hand reached towards the phone and picked it up. He dialed Izzy's number and waited.

_Brring Brring…_

Izzy's voice came through the phone. "Hello? Izumi residence."

"Hello."

"Are you all right, Tai?" Izzy had immediately sensed something wrong with Tai.

"I've got a problem…"

"WELL DUH, I CAN SEE THAT!"

"You can't see me,"

"Well, I can hear that."

"Izzy, I think I really _really_ like Sora. As more than a friend."

"…"

"Izzy?"

"Why'd you call me? I don't know anything about this stuff. Call Matt."

"Are you crazy? He's my best friend. _And _he's dating my other best friend-Sora! Besides what am I supposed to say, huh? _Hey Matt, I like your girlfriend…_?"

"… Go and call Mimi. She's probably dying to put you together with someone."

"WHY WOULD I CALL HER? She's a crazy ditz!"

"Call her, Tai. It may be the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"…"

"Listen, you go and call Mimi. I have work to do. Later." Izzy hung up.

Tai put the phone back in the holder and sighed. Suddenly, almost as if it had a life of its own, his hand picked up the phone again and dialed Mimi's number. The phone hadn't even finished its first ring when Mimi picked up. She had probably been sitting right next to the phone.

"Hi! This is Mimi Tachikawa! Who's this?"

"Tai."

"Oh Tai. Okay, what about Sora?"

Tai cringed. "How did you know?"

"Actually, I knew this ages ago, ever since we were at that summer camp before we fell into the Digiworld."

"Have I really liked her that long? I mean, I kinda didn't, I don't think I liked her then."

"You have, Tai. You just didn't realize until a few years later. Let me guess, this crush has turned into love by now."

"Shuddup Mimi, I know that already. Talking about this makes me blush and blushing is something that jocks aren't supposed to do."

"Since when? Besides I can't even see you. Who cares?"


	2. Chapter 1 the real one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I own this story.

_I'm still hopeful…_

(Tai and Sora Digimon Fan fiction)

This fan fiction is a taiora, just in case you couldn't tell. The couplings are Sora and Tai (DUH) and maybe Matt and Mimi…

Prologue:

"Tai! Tai!"

The sound of Sora's voice came into the Kamiya apartment.

"What?" Tai yelled from his room.

"Wait…I'm coming…"

"NO! DON'T COME IN…arrr…."

Too late.

Sora gasped. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

"That's why I told you not to come in…I was changing!" Tai cried.

"I am soo sorry!"

Tai said, "Okay, so what's the big news that you had to run straight in here while I'm changing?"

Sora replied, "Matt wants me to be his girlfriend! How great is that? YAAAAAYYY!"

Tai stared.

"What? Oh, so you're not happy for me? Hello? I'm your best friend!"

Tai kept staring.

"And you're jealous, aren't you? That's why you're being so mean! You're supposed to be happy for me…"

Sora turned on her heel and walked away.

"Hey, wait, Sora! It's not that, I-"

Sora wouldn't look at Tai. She kept walking, clearly very angry.

Tai followed her. "Wait! Sora!"

Sora didn't look at Tai, "I'm your best friend. And so is Matt! Why are you always so stupid? Don't you want us to be together?"

"Wait, but Sora…"

Sora stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors but Tai jumped in through the doors just before they closed. Sora kept her eyes at the doors. Tai didn't know what to say so he just looked at the back of Sora's head.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sora walked out of the building.

"Sora…" Tai followed her.

Sora still wouldn't turn around. "You're so selfish Taichi Kamiya!"

"Yeah, but Sora you-"

Sora kept walking, quickening her pace. Tai didn't know what to do but follow her. "Just let me explain!" he pleaded.

She replied, "Explain about what? You're just selfish, Tai. You just don't want to be left out or anything so that's why you don't want me to be Matt's girlfriend!"

"Sora, please!"

Sora spun around abruptly. She stared at Tai, waiting. Then she softened when she saw Tai's sad face.

Tai looked down at Sora and said, "Sora…whether you're Matt's girlfriend or not, I'm always gonna love you... It's something I can't help. That's why I…"

Sora looked at Tai. Tai continued, not looking at her, "I'm still going to love you even if you hate me, Sora Takenouchi…" Tai turned red, very embarassed.

Sora looked at Tai. She understood Tai's response when she had told him the news. "I'm sorry, Tai…"

Tai turned away.

But Sora kissed him on the cheek and gave him a smile. "Now why don't you go and put some pants on?"

Tai saw that he was only wearing his shirt and boxers; he was mortified and ran off.

Author's note: Emichii:

Okay, so Tai lost Sora to Matt again. But this was only the prologue and even if it had a sad ending, I assure you that this fan fiction will finish off happily for Tai and Sora.

Please read and review!

Chapter One: Sora and Matt 

_Three years later:_

"You're graduating from cookery school?" Tai cried.

Izzy nodded.

"Argh! Next thing you know, Mimi will be weight-lifting and Matt will be doing ballet!" Tai cried.

Matt and Mimi ran over to Tai, "I'm a weight-lifter! I'm going to the Olympics!" cried Mimi.

"I'm premiering in Swan Lake! Come and see the ballet!" Matt said.

"ARGHHHHH! STOP THE WORLD! I WANT TO GET OFF!" Tai yelled.

He sat up in bed and wiped his sweaty forehead.

Tai panted. He jumped out of bed. _Thank God that was just a dream._

The 16-year-old walked around his small bedroom and surveyed the whole area.

There was his soccer ball in the corner. There was the chain with the tag and the crest of Courage on his desk. He never went through a day without it. His eyes saw a photo, framed and on the windowsill.

Tai picked it up and a glimmer of sadness shined in his brown eyes. It was a photo of his 6 very best friends in the whole world. There was Yamato Ishida (Matt), Koushiro Izumi (Izzy), Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Takeru Ishida (T.K) and…Sora Takenouchi. His eyes sparkled a little happier when he saw the little orange creature that meant so much to him.

"Agumon…" Tai said to himself.

He looked back at the picture of Sora and collapsed, crying.

Kari came into the room, clutching a mug of hot chocolate. She saw her brother crying on the floor and said knowingly, "Sora?"

Tai looked up at her tearfully and cried, "I miss her so much!"

Kari just nodded sadly. It had been three long years since Sora had told Tai about Matt. "Bro, are you okay?"

Tai roared angrily, "Of course not! Do you know how painful this situation is!"

Kari looked thoughtful. "No…gosh, I wonder if Davis was as disappointed as you are when he found out about me and T.K…"

Tai sat up straight and swiped at his eyes with his hand. "Sora and Matt have been together for too long, I've gotta take action!" he cried.

"And what?" Kari said, "tell him: 'Hi and by the way I'll be taking your girlfriend now'?"

Tai slumped back down, "but this is gonna be difficult…"

"Why do you bother? Just find another girl!"

"It will be hard…" Tai continued.

"Heaps of girls think you're cool cuz you're a jock and all…" Kari said.

"But I will win Sora off Matt!" Tai shouted at the ceiling, determined.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Kari cried.

"No," said Tai and he left the room.

_At school:_

"Hey Matt, WHASSUP?"

"Nothing much really." Matt replied.

Tai leaned against the wall, asking casually, "Where's Sora?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know," and just then Sora walked in to the classroom with Mimi.

"Hey Matt, hey Tai!" Sora gave Tai and Matt a beautiful smile that made Tai feel all gooey inside. He gave her a warm smile but Sora didn't notice. She was clinging on to Matt's arm, talking to him.

Mimi saw Tai's attempt to gain Sora's attention and immediately realized what was going on. She smiled to herself slyly. _Now this is getting interesting…_

The bell rang. Since Tai and Sora had the first class together, they waved 'bye to their friends and walked down the corridor.

_Thump!_ Tai looked over at Sora. She had accidentally dropped her books and the pens in her pencil case were spilling out all over the floor. Automatically, Tai _and_ Sora bent down to pick everything up and accidentally bumped heads.

"Oh, I'm _soo _sorry!" Sora said quickly.

"I'm sorry!" Tai said at the same time.

They looked at each other. Years ago, they would've thought it was funny but it just seemed weird in this circumstance. Tai started to blush furiously. He quickly looked down and continued picking up Sora's stuff.

"There you go." Tai placed the pile of books into Sora's arms. "Thanks."

"It was nothing." Tai looked away.

Sora noticed and raised her eyebrows, thinking, _what's with him?_

Tai put his head in his hands and moped. He kept thinking about the situation he was in and felt really hopeless. _I've gotta tell someone about this. I can't stand keeping this inside me!_

His hand reached towards the phone and picked it up. He dialed Izzy's number and waited.

_Brring Brring…_

Izzy's voice came through the phone. "Hello? Izumi residence."

"Hello."

"Are you all right, Tai?" Izzy had immediately sensed something wrong with Tai.

"I've got a problem…"

"WELL DUH, I CAN SEE THAT!"

"You can't see me,"

"Well, I can hear that."

"Izzy, I think I really _really_ like Sora. As more than a friend."

"…"

"Izzy?"

"Why'd you call me? I don't know anything about this stuff. Call Matt."

"Are you crazy? He's my best friend. _And _he's dating my other best friend-Sora! Besides what am I supposed to say, huh? _Hey Matt, I like your girlfriend…_?"

"… Go and call Mimi. She's probably dying to put you together with someone."

"WHY WOULD I CALL HER? She's a crazy ditz!"

"Call her, Tai. It may be the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"…"

"Listen, you go and call Mimi. I have work to do. Later." Izzy hung up.

Tai put the phone back in the holder and sighed. Suddenly, almost as if it had a life of its own, his hand picked up the phone again and dialed Mimi's number. The phone hadn't even finished its first ring when Mimi picked up. She had probably been sitting right next to the phone.

"Hi! This is Mimi Tachikawa! Who's this?"

"Tai."

"Oh Tai. Okay, what about Sora?"

Tai cringed. "How did you know?"

"Actually, I knew this ages ago, ever since we were at that summer camp before we fell into the Digiworld."

"Have I really liked her that long? I mean, I kinda didn't, I don't think I liked her then."

"You have, Tai. You just didn't realize until a few years later. Let me guess, this crush has turned into love by now."

"Shuddup Mimi, I know that already. Talking about this makes me blush and blushing is something that jocks aren't supposed to do."

"Since when? Besides I can't even see you. Who cares?"

"Grrrr…"

"Oh whatever. Just get to the point."

"Mimi, I want to…um...how do I say this?"

"Hurry up!"

"…I need…help…with Sora…"

From the other side of the phone, Mimi smiled. _Now I'm gonna have fun playing Matchmaker! _"Tai tell me, do you just wanna find someone to replace Sora or do you wanna steal Sora from Matt?"

"I only like Sora!" came the exasperated cry from the other end.

"We'll see about that, Taichi. We'll see…"

Author note: Emichii:

Okay, we all know that in most cases, in a taiora, Sora will usually go for Tai and dump Matt or whoever she was with. But this time, Mimi's gonna force Tai to find someone else (but he'll end up with Sora anyway) and she's gonna put him together with the craziest people. The coming chapters are going to be fun to write so please wait patiently. Please write and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon and by the way, this story is mine!

Chapter Two: Mimi the matchmaker!

_Next day:_

"Hey Tai!" Mimi greeted Tai.

Sora wondered why Mimi was so ecstatic to see Tai. She didn't know about Mimi's plans for Tai so naturally, she was surprised when Mimi pulled Tai to the corner of the classroom for a chat.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" Tai asked.

"I'm going to turn you into a real chick magnet!" Mimi said happily.

Tai didn't like the sound of that. "Er, Mimi…do you really think Sora's gonna like me if I become cool and everything?"

Mimi couldn't care less. "Oh sure, whatever. But only if you're going to do what I say and become really cool and stuff."

Tai stared.

"And you have to wear whatever clothes I tell you to and stuff…" Mimi went on.

"I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO MY HAIR!" Tai demanded. "If you make me do something to my hair, then you are a dead girl…"

Mimi smiled weakly. "Oh sure, no problem."

Tai looked around nervously. _If anyone suspects that I'm hooking up with Mimi then I'm so dead! Especially if Kari saw me like this!_

_After school:_

Mimi went over to Tai's place. Mimi was dragging bags and bags of clothes.

"What the heck is all this?" Tai cried.

Mimi pulled the bags into Tai's room and emptied them on Tai's bed. Tai gaped. There were piles and piles of clothes.

"Clothes." replied Mimi, "Now try this on…and this…and this!"

"What?" Tai cried.

"Just put them on!" snapped Mimi and turned around so that Tai could have his privacy.

Tai grumbled but did as he was told.

Mimi turned around and clapped her hands together. "Oh wow! You look like a real hottie! The girls are so gonna fall for you!"

"Yeah, but will Sora fall for me?" Tai wondered.

"Forget about Sora," Mimi said exasperated, "There's gotta be another girl for you!"

"But I don't want another girl! I want Sora!" Tai bawled stubbornly.

"Shut up for cryin' out loud!" Mimi cried. "And get real! Sora doesn't want you, she wants Matt and that is why you have to forget about her and move on!"

Tai looked like he was about to cry. Mimi softened. She said quietly, "Tai, reality is reality and you have to face it. I'm sorry, Tai but Sora has Matt and she loves him."

Tai said nothing.

"Besides," said Mimi brightly, "you have a date with someone else!"

"WHAT?"

"Yup, you've got a date with Akiko!"

"AKIKO?" Tai repeated.

Akiko was a total nerd. She was really skinny and very stuck-up. She talked all the time because she was supposed to know everything.

"Why, oh why, did you set me up with _her_?" Tai moaned.

"Because there was no-one else who wanted to go out with you…" Mimi said.

Tai felt worse. He slumped down.

"But," Mimi continued, "I managed to find enough girls to keep you occupied all week!"

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Tai lost it.

Mimi ignored him. She walked over to his calendar and started writing dates in.

"See, you have a date with Akiko tomorrow, and then Masaki the day after, then its Moira and then it's Haruka. That's dates for the rest of this week. If you want some more, then tell me, I can organize for more of them!" Mimi smiled.

Tai felt like wringing Mimi's neck. "You…" he started.

Mimi gave Tai a wink and said, "Good luck!"

_Next day, evening:_

**DATE no.1 with Akiko, the nerd:**

Tai fiddled with his shirt collar. He didn't want to go on this date and he was going to _kill _Mimi the second he got back. I mean, he was standing there, dressed like a geek with a bunch of flowers in his hand, standing at Akiko's doorstep. (Please remember that all of this was Mimi's idea, okay?)

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ Tai thought as he rung the doorbell reluctantly. He stood there ashamed, waiting. He could hear footsteps running up to the door.

The door swung open.

"Hello, Taichi Kamiya-chan." Akiko greeted him formally, bowing her head down.

"Er…hi?" Tai replied.

Then he got a good look at Akiko. She was a bit on the chubby side; she wore glasses with thick lenses; she was wearing a _straw_ hat; she was wearing a poofy pink dress and red high-heels.

Tai buried his face in hands. How embarrassing.

"Well, may I take the pleasure to accompany you on this date, Taichi?" Akiko asked primly.

Tai turned red. "Erm, sure."

Then turning, he hurried to his car and got in. Akiko got in after him. They sat in silence as Tai drove. When they arrived at the restaurant, Akiko and Tai walked in. Tai immediately felt sick. He could see Sora and Matt in there, smiling and cuddling each other.

Tai asked, "Um, let's go somewhere else, okay? It's pretty crowded in there."

Akiko gave him a look of disgust. "Have you already forgotten, Taichi? We have a booking."

Tai mumbled, "Great…"

He followed Akiko into the restaurant, hiding behind her shoulder, ducking his head. When they found their table, Tai reached for the menu and covered his face. _Just my luck to be sitting at the table next to Sora!_

Akiko lifted her hand up in an elegant wave. "Waiter, we'd like to order please."

A waiter in a suit and a polka-dotted purple bow-tie came to their table. "Yes, what would you like, ma'am?"

Akiko gave her order in a very nerdy way: "I'd like, if you please, to place an order for a serving of mushrooms and spaghetti and cheese sauce. I hope it will not be much of a problem…"

Tai bit his lip as he whispered his order to the waiter. He thought, _If Sora sees me, and Matt as well, I am absolutely dead!_

Akiko and Tai ate. Akiko talking all the time, "What do you think about the situation of the Australian Stock Exchange? I heard that the CityLink is doing well with traffic growing by 3.4 in the first half of 2005-06. Did you know that Revenue grew by 10 , aided by the recent introduction of invoicing for late toll payments and rear cameras at tolling points?"

For you info, I have absolutely no idea what this means, so don't think I'm a nerd, I'm just copying this from a random brochure about security holders.

Tai nodded politely and kept shoving food in his mouth. He wanted to get out of there immediately.

Unfortunately, this encouraged Akiko to continue talking. "Ah yes, and Transurban has continued its policy to increase distributions half yearly. Your distribution of 24.5 cents per stapled security for the six months to 31 December should've been enclosed, right? That's a 44 increase over last year's interim distribution and will be substantially tax deferred! How exciting is that, Taichi? It's going to be substantially tax deferred!"

Tai continued eating. "Uh-huh." he said.

Tai stood up, "Er, come on, let's get going now. I'm sure it's getting late now, Akiko." He looked at the bill and signaled for a waiter.

"Oh okay, Taichi." Akiko made a big show of getting up and said loudly, "That was delicious, don't you agree?"

"Shut up, Akiko!" Tai said, under his breath.

Sora and Matt were getting into it through their meal. Matt was just leaning over to Sora for a kiss when Sora said, "Hey, isn't that Tai?"

"Huh?"

Matt turned to look at Akiko and Tai. Tai was looking at Sora. Their gaze met and he turned beetroot red. Tai immediately shoved the money into the waiter's hand, grabbed Akiko's hand and got out of there pronto.

Sora and Matt stared. "Why was he with Akiko?" Sora wondered thoughtfully.

"Who cares?" and Matt leaned closer to Sora's face. "We're together and that's all that matters."

Sora giggled. Matt continued, "and we're never ever gonna break up."

Author note: Emichii: 

There you go! That's chapter 2! Hahaha! I just like to leave people hanging but unfortunately, my own patience is no good either. Sigh… By the way, good for Tai, there will be no more Akiko in the story, but Tai has 3 more blind dates to go… (What are blind dates anyway?) Thankyou everybody for the nice reviews! Keep reading and reviewing! Thankyou!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Just For Sora 

_Next day at school:_

Tai slumped against the wall, really annoyed. He really really wanted to kill Mimi. He really couldn't face Sora now. He sighed and tried to turn away as he saw Sora and Matt coming towards him, arms linked.

"Hey WHASSUP Tai?" Matt greeted his best friend.

"Hi!" Sora said.

None of them brought up yesterday's incident. Tai was relieved, but not for long as he could see Mimi running up to him.

"What now, Mimi?" he sighed. "You made me suffer enough already!" He was careful to be quiet so that Sora and Matt couldn't hear.

"I'm just gonna remind you that your date with Masaki is tomorrow at 4pm."

As if Tai didn't want to kill Mimi already. And in front of Sora, no less. No question whether Sora heard her, she said it so loud.

Tai looked miserable so he hung his head and nodded.

"Well, that's all!" Mimi turned to leave.

Matt gave Tai a slap on the back. "Oh I get it now! She's been setting you up and the only person you really wanna go out with is her!"

Tai couldn't be bothered to correct his friend. He waved him away and slouched off to class.

Sora stared after him as he went.

"Izzy, you are so stupid…"

Izzy, for once, was silent.

"I knew I shouldn't have called that stupid Mimi. She's ruining my life." Tai continued.

"How can your life be ruined? You don't have a life!" Kari said.

Kari, Tai and Izzy sat uncomfortably on the couch in a row, as if waiting for a doctor's appointment.

"I know, I know…" Izzy said.

"You know what's wrong with my life? I like Sora, she likes Matt. I can't get who I want and Mimi's making me date these stupid people. Now Matt and Sora think that I want Mimi which is not true 'cuz I can't forgive her for ruining MY LIFE!"

"Have you talked to Sora recently?" Kari asked innocently.

"Whaddaya mean?" Tai asked.

"Like heart-to-heart. You guys are supposed to be best friends."

"Yeah. Like, 'supposed to be'. No."

"When was the last time?"

"Humph…"

"When?"

"Three years ago, remember?"

Izzy seemed to be taking everything in. "I know!"

"Eh?"

"You gotta be straightforward! You go straight up to her, look her in the eye, tell her those three little words and sweep her off her feet!" Izzy said in a flash of brilliance.

No response.

Kari sighed. "You don't get it, do you, Izzy? Sora has a _boyfriend_. And that is _Matt._"

"I could get her something." Tai said suddenly.

"What?"

"I could get her something," Tai repeated. "I could write an anonymous letter and stick it in her locker!"

"Great idea!" Kari said. "But you have crap handwriting and your best friend would know that," she snickered.

Tai lost patience with this sister of his so he went upstairs to his bedroom.

Sora stuck the key into the lock and gave it a vicious twist. As she yanked the locker door open, she noticed a piece of note book paper stuck in the vent.

She shrugged and stuck it in her pocket. Probably just another note from Mimi. She grabbed her books and headed off.

She passed Tai and noticed that he was pointedly ignoring her. Weird. She walked pass him into the classroom, and then remembering the note in her pocket. She sighed and read in briefly.

_Dear Sora, you don't know how hard it is to tell you this but because I'm just chicken…I can't tell you those three words I really mean to say. I…forget it…I give up. Maybe I already know you'll reject me then but it is too hard for me to tell you face to face. That is why I have to do it now. I love you, Sora Takenouchi._


	5. its actually the real chapter 4

Don't own Digimon.

Chapter Four: The second date

_Tai's place, morning._

Tai slumped over his desk, depressed. He was trying to do his homework but it was way too early. It was only 5 am. He regretted leaving all his homework up to the last minute. Sighing, he looked at his calendar where Mimi had penciled in all of his dates.

"Crap Mimi, you b!" he swore.

_At school, last period_

Tai took the chance at school to figure out what this Masaki was like anyway. He sat behind her in Japanese Literature so he watched her carefully. Masaki was a friendly, open, loud and over-all nice girl. She was average height and she laughed a lot. She was also pretty strong. One thing that made Tai twinge though was how loud she was. She wasn't exactly an attention-seeker but she loved talking aloud. She was kind of bossy and called out in class a lot.

Behind Tai sat Sora. She looked fondly at his messy brown hair and remembered how she used to tease him about it. Seriously, it looked like it had been brushed with a toothbrush. They were still friends right? She wondered why he had stopped talking to her.

"Take out your textbooks and turn to page 23." The teacher instructed.

As she opened her book, a white piece of notebook paper fell out. Sora sighed at the thought. _Who wrote this note anyway?_ Immediately, she thought of Tai but then she studied the handwriting closely. It couldn't be, could it? No…Tai writes messy and this note looks almost…fake? The writing looked so perfect and straight, Tai could never write that neat, could he?

The last bell rang. The class stood up and started to gather their books. Sora and Tai walked out of the classroom. Tai wouldn't look at Sora. _She couldn't know, could she? That I wrote the letter? I worked so hard at the handwriting that my hand still hurts. _

Sora looked over at Tai and smiled brightly. Tai felt his heart beat fast. He smiled back. _That smile just kills me. Can I really trust Mimi and let her find me someone else?_

"HEY TAI!"

Tai and Sora jumped at the loud noise.

"..W-what?" Tai managed to stutter.

"HI TAI! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ME, REMEMBER?" Masaki shouted.

Tai felt his cheeks burn. Crap. What was Sora gonna think now? Quickly, he turned to Sora and said, "Um, well you know, Mimi set me up and everything?"

Sora nodded as if she understood but of course she didn't.

Tai hurried over to Masaki who smiled and said, "WELL, HI! WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"I-I don't really know…" Tai said.

"Oh well…THEN LET'S JUST GO FOR A WALK." Masaki said really loudly.

**DATE no.2 with Masaki, who's really LOUD:**

Tai felt odd as he strolled along the street with Masaki who was humming loudly. They turned a corner and he noticed a bowling place. He winced; he was really bad at bowling. He may be a jock but he couldn't- absolutely couldn't- bowl. Unfortunately, Masaki noticed the bowling place too.

"HEY! LET'S GO BOWLING!" she announced to everyone within 100-meters radius.

"Er… how about no? Let's go…somewhere else." Tai whispered.

"COME ON! LET'S GO BOWLING!" She cried and grabbed Tai's arm, pulling him to the bowling place with such great force that if Tai objected, his arm would surely have snapped off.

Glumly, Tai paid for himself and Masaki. They tied up their bowling shoes and Masaki asked, "CAN I GO FIRST?"

"Sure!" _Yes, have all of my turns please! _Tai thought.

Masaki picked up a purple bowling ball and she rolled/threw it. (What do you call throwing a bowling ball?)

"YAHOO! I GOT 8 PINS DOWN! YAAAYYYY!" She squealed.

Tai blocked his ears. Masaki picked up her next ball, ready for her next throw (?).

"YAAAYY! I GOT ONE DOWN! THAT MEANS ALL TOGETHER I GOT 9 OUTTA 10! HOW GREAT IS THAT, TAI?"

Tai nodded.

"WELL? IT'S YOUR TURN!" she said cheerfully.

Tai went and picked up a blue bowling ball. Masaki waited anxiously. He licked his lips and rolled the bowling ball. It went halfway and fell into the side.

"OHHH…" Masaki let out a huge sigh. "DON'T WORRY TAI! I'M SURE YOU'LL GET SOME THIS TIME!"

Tai felt his cheeks burn. If anyone found out that Tai, as a jock, was hopeless at bowling, well then, he was dead. He picked up his second ball and let it roll. It went all the way down. Masaki held her breath. The ball knocked down three pins.

_That was real crap. _Tai thought sadly. But it was fine for Masaki. "WHOO! GO TAI! GO TAI! YOU GOT THREE! HURRAY!" She gave Tai and sincere look and added, "That was a good try."

Tai managed to smile. Maybe Masaki had some good points after all. But inside, he knew he couldn't love anyone more than he loved Sora.

Masaki took the next bowl and got a strike. The noise was deafening. "YAAAAAAYYYYY! I…GOT…A…STRIKE! YAAAAAY! YAHOO! WOOHOO!"

After bowling, Masaki quieted down. She walked quietly next to Tai. Tai guessed she was tired. _Who wouldn't be? After all that yelling, she's convinced me that she's got a mighty big pair of lungs…_

Tai walked Masaki back home. When they were at her stoop, Masaki gave Tai a great big smile and said, "THANKYOU TAI! That was heaps of fun! See ya around!"

"Yeah, Seeya…"

At least she didn't mention any more dates… Tai sighed with relief.

He turned to leave and noticed Sora's mum's flower shop nearby. Not wanting to miss another chance with Sora, he automatically went up there and said to Sora's mum, "I want to buy a rose, please."

When he had paid her, he looked puzzled at the flower in his hand. _Why'd I just purchase a flower? _Tai felt his heart race as his body did everything automatically without him wanting to. He felt his feet turn blindly towards the back of the flower shop, and walked up the back. _No, I don't want to face Sora, I'm too embarrassed! Why can't I control myself?_

His heart sank when he saw Sora standing there in amazement, wondering why Tai was walking towards her with a weird look on her face.

Tai thrust the flower at her and blurted out, "This is for you."

Emichii: Ja, that is the fourth chapter. Crap, I'm out of inspiration. What do I write next, huh, huh? Just because I don't want to ruin the story by typing nonsense that I don't have inspiration for, I'll have to end it here. For now. You will all have to wait patiently for me to get my inspiration back before I'll start writing again.


	6. Chapter 5

Emichii: Thankyou everyone! I'm getting these really great ideas for Tai's blind dates! It's gonna be Mimi next! Hahaha! Neominitails and Rika195 thought it up, Thankyou!

Chapter five: You've gotta be joking!

_(Continues from last chapter)_

A slight blush spread across Sora's face. "Oh, thanks Tai! That's so sweet of you!" She takes the flower, gives Tai a sweet smile that almost makes him faint and disappears somewhere in the back of the shop.

Tai sheepishly makes his way out the door and almost crashes into…Haruka!

(Anyone remember that Mimi set him up with that girl for his fourth date?)

"Uh-hi!" Tai said.

"Hi…" Haruka says softly.

_Maybe I'm supposed to date her sometime after the third date but if I date her earlier than I can get it over and done with! _Tai opens his mouth to speak. "Hey Haruka, you know we've got a date later this week?"

Haruka nodded.

"Let's have our date tomorrow instead, okay?"

Haruka's face brightens up. "Okay!" So the happy girl left the shop.

Tai sighed with relief.

"Tai, you have gotten yourself in a crazy mess…" Mimi sighed.

"I know…"

Mimi stood in front of Tai's calendar and frowned. She picked up a purple gel pen and attacked the calendar. "So now your date with Haruka is here…and cross that one out…" she muttered, scribbling over the calendar.

A thought suddenly sprang into her mind. "Oh Tai, I forgot to tell you, your third date with Moira, yeah, well she cancelled it."

"YAAYY!" Tai cheered.

"So I found you a replacement!"

Tai sighed.

"It's me! I'll be your next date after Haruka!"

Tai let out a sigh that could be heard in China. _Tai…your life is crap._

Sora lay on her bed, face still red. She looked at the flower Tai had given her and sighed. "Tai…" She looked over at her dresser. There was a photo of her and Tai- Tai had her arms around her and she was laughing. _Geez, he's so cool…_Sora thought. Her happy thoughts were suddenly disturbed. _But we're just best friends, right? He could never have feelings about me! But…but…what about Matt? _

She looked at the photo again. She detected a glimmer of sadness in Tai's happy eyes. _It couldn't be true, could it? Tai? Does he really love me? But I can't! I have Matt! He's my boyfriend, I love him… but…what if Tai actually loves someone else? _

Sora felt so confused. _Why do I care if Tai loves someone other than me? _Her heart started to throb. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes._ What's happening to me? Why do I feel so sad? _

**(Next day) DATE no.3 with Haruka, who's just sweet and cute**

Tai waited outside one of the classrooms. He promised to meet her after school. Haruka was a younger girl in a lower grade.

She was shorter, cuter and really sweet. She had a really bright smile that made everyone else feel happy. But Tai didn't know her very well so he felt uncomfortable around this sweet person.

"Hello! Hi! How are you?" Haruka greeted Tai enthusiastically.

"Hi…" Tai said.

"Where are we going?" she asked brightly.

(everyone imagine her with those funny shaped eyes like this okay?)

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?"

"Can we please, please see an AFL game?"

(Yeah, I know this is random.)

"WHAT? You like sports?" Tai cried, surprised.

"Yeah!" Haruka smiled.

"I don't think I have enough money on me right now, but do you wanna go…kick a soccer ball around? I know it's a lame excuse for a date but-"Tai started.

"I think that's I great idea!" Haruka cried.

Tai and Haruka happily kicked a soccer ball around the park, talking about the cricket and other stuff.

"Humph." Mimi and Izzy spied on them from up a tree. "Ii think that's a lame excuse for a date," Mimi fumed.

Izzy shrugged. "Well I think Tai found the right girl. She's sporty, she's cute and she's clueless just like him!"

"A female version of Tai!" coughed Mimi, "you have gotta be joking!"

"Hey, isn't that Sora over there?" Izzy interrupted.

"Huh? Where?" Mimi looked around. She saw Sora and Matt sitting quietly together on a nearby park bench.

_Hey, Tai's over there playing soccer with some girl? Who is she? Are they dating? _Sora gritted her teeth. She could see Tai and Haruka laughing, talking and playing soccer. _Why do I care? Crap, I have Matt! I have to stop thinking about Tai!_

"Oi, Sora, are you okay?" Matt's concerned voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"You just kinda spaced out."

"Oh. Um right, now what were you saying?"

Sora only half-listened to Matt talking. She was busy watching Tai and Haruka.

Suddenly the soccer ball flew out and hit her on the head. "OW!" she shrieked.

Tai and Haruka ran over.

"Oh, I am so sorry! So sorry! Forgive me please!" Haruka danced around in anguish.

(Isn't she soooo cute?)

"Er…sorry about that…." Tai said quietly.

"That's okay." Sora rubbed her head.

Haruka and Tai picked up the soccer ball and returned to their game. Sora could only stare at them. _That was exactly how I first met Tai! He kicked a ball in my head and apologized to the exact same words too!_

"Sora! Are you listening to me?" Matt obviously grew tired of waiting. He grabbed Sora and pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmmphh…" Sora broke off the kiss and stood up.

"What's wrong with you, Sora?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Nothing." Sora stormed off.

After a tiring hour of soccer and sport, Tai treated Haruka to an ice cream.

"Oh Thankyou! Thankyou! I love ice cream! Thankyou Tai!" Haruka said sincerely.

"That's okay." Tai smiled at the younger girl. He was really enjoying her presence. After ice cream, Tai walked Haruka back home.

"That wasn't really much of a date," he said apologetically.

"No, that was brilliant! I wouldn't have changed it for anything!" Haruka said, very satisfied. "Can I play soccer with you some other day?"

"Sure!" Tai smiled at the girl, "Seeya."

"Bye-bye! See you really really soon! Bye Tai!"

Sora cried into her pillow back in her room. _Why? What's wrong with me? Why does it hurt so much to see Tai with some other girl?_

Sora pictured Tai and the other girl that day. How Tai smiled and laughed and talked. It was just the way he always smiled and laughed and talked to _her._ Sora felt the salty tears on her tongue. _Why?_

_Next day:_

"Well, that wasn't to bad, was it?" Mimi said.

"Yeah. It was good." Tai said grudgingly. "But she was different."

"Different in like, how?" Mimi asked.

"Well, Haruka is a lot like me. She's sporty and cute and sweet and clueless…" Tai said.

Sora listened in to their conversation from behind a corner.

"Your next date's with me, Tai!" Mimi said.

"Mimi? Tai's gonna date Mimi?" Sora gasped. She felt tears prick at her eyes again. She covered her eyes and ran off.

"Oof!" Sora ran smack-bam into Tai. Tai looked down at her. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora looked up at him. She was crying.

Emichii: Wow, for some reason whenever I write fanfic, the later chapters become better and better, don't you agree? And dontcha think that Haruka is absolutely adorable? She's such a cute character! Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Emichii: Mostly, this story was focusing on Sora and Tai's feelings towards each other but I'm thinking of maybe putting Matt and Mimi in a bit more too. I'll be really generous. They can have a POV.

Chapter six: I love my boyfriend's best friend

"Tai…" Sora looked at Tai. Just seeing his concerned face comforted her, but she could see Mimi behind him, coming up to them. Sora felt her heart throb.

Sora tried to run away but Tai held her tight. He had always been the stronger one.

"What's with you Sora? You've been acting strange lately."

Sora looked at Tai and searched his face for meanness but found only his usual friendly face. "I…I can't…"

Sora ducked under Tai's arm and ran away.

"Hey wait!" Tai started to run after her but Mimi stopped him. "Let her go, Tai. I think she's discovering something about herself she didn't realize before."

Tai looked confused at that and Mimi sighed. "I guess it's a girl thing."

Matt stormed into class early that day. He was in a really really REALLY bad mood. He sat down at his desk and practically smashed his books through the desk.

"In a bad mood Yamato?"

Matt looked up. Mimi was sitting on his desk now. Matt stared at her for a while and thought about how much she had changed. She used to be a real ditz and scream every time she broke a nail. She was still a ditz now but she was rising fast on the popularity charts. I mean, she was really gorgeous.

"Hey Mimi." he replied.

Mimi smiled. "Do you know what's up with Sora?"

"No. Do you? You're her best friend!" Matt cried.

"No. Besides, you're her _boyfriend_."

"Yeah but…" Matt and Mimi locked eyes. "Tai's her other best friend, right?"

"Yeah." Mimi started.

"It's got something to do with him." Matt said, his eyes narrowed.

Mimi almost panicked. She couldn't tell Matt about how Tai felt about Sora. Mimi also knew that Sora felt something towards Tai too but she didn't know what. As much as she hated to keep secrets, she had to keep her mouth shut or all her friend's feelings would be hurt.

Mimi decided to change the subject. "So Matt, you're not looking as cool as usual. What's up with you?"

Matt almost felt flattered by Mimi's sudden interest in him.

_After school:_

Tai looked blankly at the computer screen. Should he click send or not? The question was making him feel giddy. He was getting really desperate. If he didn't send it now then he would lose the guts to do it later.

_DING DONG!_

Tai went to get the door. A very tired-looking Matt plodded in and collapsed onto Tai's bed.

"What's wrong?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "My girlfriend's gone crazy."

"Eh? What's the matter with Sora?" Tai asked.

"You don't know!" Matt cried incredously. "The reason I came here was to ask you the same thing."

Tai started getting nervous. "Um…I'm really busting. I need to pee!" Tai ran out his bedroom and to the bathroom. Matt just shrugged. Tai was just as goofy as usual.

"Hmmm?" Matt noticed the computer. Tai had been writing an email.

Matt knew he shouldn't butt into his best friend's business but he read the email anyway.

_Dear Sora_

_Hey I know you're going through a really tough time right now but don't worry. Everything will be alright. Matt and Mimi and I are always here for you remember? _

_Oh, and I'm really sorry about sending that anonymous note. I suppose you've figured it out by now. It was me. I'm sorry for bringing back the past. I know you want to forget that I ever liked you. But I can't help it, Sora. I do like you. And it's not just "like". I love you, Sora Takenouchi and you know it. That's why I'm just really really sorry that I have to keep annoying you when you're with Matt. And I'm really really that I kicked that ball into your head yesterday._

_Just remember that I'll always be here for you, Sora. I love you._

_Keep smiling. _

_Love your (best?) friend, Tai_

Matt gaped. How could he have been so selfish? Tai had been his best friend for so long and he had never noticed how desperately in love Tai was with Sora. If Matt had known, he wouldn't have asked Sora to be his girlfriend. He was cool and sometimes really stuck-up, but he still cared for his best friend.

How could he have been so mean? Practically showing off his girlfriend to him, and not caring that Tai had been suffering for these three years. Now feeling ashamed for being such a horrible friend, Matt got up and left.

"Hey Matt…?" Tai returned to his room. His best friend had left. Tai scanned the room and his eyes fell on the computer screen. His eyes boggled. _Don't tell me…_ he sighed. Matt had read the email. And Tai was sure that Matt was gonna hate him for the rest of his life.


	8. Chapter 7

Emichii: Don't own Digimon. Too bad.

Chapter seven: Guilty feelings

Sora lay on her bed and stared up at the ceilings as she had done so many times before.

All of a sudden, it seemed to be the only way to escape life. Even though she had missed Tai before, being with Matt made her forget about Tai. But when Tai started dating again, her heart throbbed every single time she saw him with someone else.

_Sora, is Tai really just a friend?_

"Who? Who is it?_"_

Sora felt herself talking to some voice. Was it her inner self or what?

_I am your heart and soul. I am you, Sora. We are the same person._

"Why? Why are you here?"

_I am your soul, Sora. I have always been here. I know you've been going through a tough time._

"Yeah…"

_I can help you, Sora._

"So?"

_Who is Tai to you, Sora? Is he really just a friend? Your best friend?_

"What do you mean?"

_Who's Tai? What is he to you? Is he more than a friend?_

"He-he's a close friend…"

_Why have you been ignoring him for so long?_

"What? I haven't!"

_You don't even know how desperate he's been for your attention, Sora._

"Are you just here to make me feel bad about myself? If so, then-"

_LISTEN SORA! Ask yourself this question: Is Tai just a friend? Or is he more than that? _

"I…don't know…"

_Think Sora think! Look into your heart Sora. Who is the one you love the most?_

"…"

Sora realized all the pain she felt when someone else was with Tai was because she loved Tai most of all. There was no-one else who could equally measure up to the love she felt for her best friend.

_Surprised, eh? _

"Why? If I've really loved Tai all this time, how come I took so long to find out?"

_Time can tell anything._

"Besides, if Tai really did love me, he would've told me. Before I became Matt's boyfriend."

_He did tell you. More than once._

"No he didn't."

_Yes he did."_

"He didn't."

_Sora, you simply gave up on Tai. You've let yourself forget memories that are most dear to you._

"Well, I-"

_Here…let me help…_

Memories came pouring back into Sora's mind.

**FLASHBACK!**

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sora walked out of the building.

"Sora…" Tai followed her.

Sora still wouldn't turn around. "You're so selfish Taichi Kamiya!"

"Yeah, but Sora you-"

Sora kept walking, quickening her pace. Tai didn't know what to do but follow her. "Just let me explain!" he pleaded.

She replied, "Explain about what? You're just selfish, Tai. You just don't want to be left out or anything so that's why you don't want me to be Matt's girlfriend!"

"Sora, please!"

Sora spun around abruptly. She stared at Tai, waiting. Then she softened when she saw Tai's sad face.

Tai looked down at Sora and said, "Sora…whether you're Matt's girlfriend or not, I'm always gonna love you... It's something I can't help. That's why I…"

Sora looked at Tai. Tai continued, not looking at her, "I'm still going to love you even if you hate me, Sora Takenouchi…" Tai turned red, very embarassed.

Sora looked at Tai. She understood Tai's response when she had told him the news. "I'm sorry, Tai…"

Tai turned away.

But Sora kissed him on the cheek and gave him a smile. "Now why don't you go and put some pants on?"

Tai saw that he was only wearing his shirt and boxers; he was mortified and ran off.

**END FLASHBACK!**

_There you go! He did tell you!_

"Well…"

_And what about that note in your locker? _

"How did you know it was him?"

_I'm your heart, Sora. There's always a part in you that knows._

BEEP BEEP! A sound alert came from Sora's computer. It indicated that she had mail.

_I bet that's Tai, telling you that he sent your that note._

"You think you know everything."

_I'll go now. Discover yourself, Sora. There are feelings you've buried deep inside of yourself because you were afraid._

Sora blinked. She went up to her computer and checked her mail. Sure enough, the email said that it was from Tai.

Heart beating, she opened the message and read:

_Dear Sora_

_Hey I know you're going through a really tough time right now but don't worry. Everything will be alright. Matt and Mimi and I are always here for you remember? _

_Oh, and I'm really sorry about sending that anonymous note. I suppose you've figured it out by now. It was me. I'm sorry for bringing back the past. I know you want to forget that I ever liked you. But I can't help it, Sora. I do like you. And it's not just "like". I love you, Sora Takenouchi and you know it. That's why I'm just really really sorry that I have to keep annoying you when you're with Matt. And I'm really really that I kicked that ball into your head yesterday._

_Just remember that I'll always be here for you, Sora. I love you._

_Keep smiling. _

_Love your (best?) friend, Tai_

Sora gasped but then realized. Maybe something in her had known it would be him all along. Feeling a bit embarassed, she sat down in front of the computer and started to type a reply.

Mimi felt her heart beat as she spotted the blonde around the corner. Not knowing why she felt so nervous, she went up to Matt and said, "Hey, how ya doing?"

Matt looked at the girl. The sight of her seemed to raise his spirits. "Hi Mimi."

"Heard from Sora yet?" she asked.

"No…"

They looked at each other. Maybe they had something in common after all.

"Wanna go out for a movie?"

"Okay."

They walked off.

(Back to Sora)

With trembling hands, she typed her confession. At the last second she almost chickened out. Wiping tears from her eyes, she comforted herself. _He's probably going out with Mimi right now. _

Yet a part of her knew that Tai would always be true to her and only her.

So, she clicked the send button.

Emichii: There ya go! Don't you love it when the girl finds out she actually loves the guy? Anyway, I'm glad I've got the inspiration back now. I think I'll give myself a break before the next chapter though. Read and review!


	9. this is chapter 8, okay? Chapter 8

Chapter eight: One breakup, two happy couples

_New day:_

Tai wandered around his room, bored as hell.

_I wonder if Sora read my email yet…Maybe she deleted it because she thought it was junk!_

The thought jolted Tai. He bounded over to the computer. _I better write a new one!_

The little ding sound indicated that he had mail.

He saw that the address was from Sora. He felt half worried, half glad.

_Maybe I shouldn't read it. What if it's just to flame at me? …yeah but what if it's to tell me that she dumped Matt? _

Tai had a little argument inside his head to open or not to open the message.

"Ah, what the heck," He clicked on the message.

_Dear Tai,_

_There's something I really need to tell you. I could just type it in this message, which I did, but then thought better and back-spaced it. But crap, I just really need to get it out._

_I'm really sorry Tai. I'm sorry I took so long to realize, I'm sorry I keep ignoring you. I really need to tell you. I hope you won't reject me. I know I was the one who rejected you in the first place and I'm really sorry._

_This message really isn't make much sense. And I try, but I can't type it out. _

_Can you meet me tomorrow at the park under the big tree at 6?_

_Sora._

Tai, being as clueless as he is, scratched his head. "What the heck did she mean by all that?" he wondered.

He absent-mindedly looked over at his watch. 5pm.

Sora sat at her computer, biting her nails. She knew it was a really bad habit but she couldn't help it. And listening to her fashion-conscious friend's advice wasn't helping.

Mimi always said, "Biting your nails makes it easier to _break _your nails. And wouldn't that be a _disaster?_"

She sighed and stood to take a walk.

Once around the block, then she heard something. Two very familiar voices.

"Matt, we shouldn't be doing this…" someone pleaded.

"Oh…who cares?"

"Yeah, but what about Sora?"

Sora jumped at the mention of her name. But she listened carefully.

"Oh, she won't mind."

Sora ran forward and looked.

Mimi was pushed up against the wall, Matt in front of her. They were kissing each other desperately. They didn't even see her.

"Um…" she found herself stammering.

Matt and Mimi realized with a start and pushed away from the other.

"I can explain, Sora-" Matt started.

Mimi rushed on, "I'm so sorry, Sora; I didn't mean to kiss your boyfriend-"

But Sora didn't feel angry or sad. "Matt's right; I won't mind." she found herself smiling.

"I know who I love most of all and it's not you, Matt so you guys can go on."

She walked off, a spring in her step. She hadn't felt this happy in ages.

_I guess it's because I was worried I would hurt Matt's feelings if I told him I liked Tai. Now that he has Mimi my own problems have gone…_ She looked at her watch and her heart beat faster. _And I'm gonna meet Tai at the park soon!_

Mimi and Matt were so relieved that Sora wasn't hurt that her best friend and boyfriend had been kissing. Mimi looked at Matt and he looked back at her.

"I never even realised," Matt started, "I was so engrossed in Sora that I didn't know that I had this big crush on you."

Mimi leaned her head on Matt's shoulder. "Yeah…"

Then she looked at her watch and said, "Oh! Tai's supposed to meet Sora at the park in a few minutes. I've got to get him looking cool!"

Matt held her back, "Knowing Sora, she likes him just the way he is," he whispered.

And they climbed up a tree with a pair of binoculars to watch Tai and Sora.

Sora sat on the park bench where just recently she got hit in the head with a soccer ball.

She looked up at the cherry blossoms in the trees. She was trying to wait patiently but her heart was beating so loud she was afraid that everyone walking by could hear.

So she practiced what she was gonna say.

"Um, Tai… I just wanted to say… that I'm really really sorry for ignoring you and that... I think… I love…you Tai…" she said to her hands quietly.

"I love you too Sora," said another voice.

She whirled around, face burning.

Tai was there leaning against the tree. His messy brown hair blowing around in the wind and his gorgeous smile made her heart flutter.

She looked at the ground. "Um…"

Tai went up to her and looked down at her. "I already heard you; you don't need to say that again."

She looked up at him and gave him a brilliant smile which nearly killed him.

"You're so tall now, best friend." she smiled.

"And you're just as beautiful as you were three years ago," he replied.

They leant closer and closer…

(YEAH everybody you've been waiting for this moment for ages!)

Then…

PPLLOMPF!

Sora and Tai jumped. They looked back at the park bench where Mimi and Matt were tangled up on the ground with leaves stuck in their hair.

First Tai didn't know whether he should get mad at them or laugh.

Finally he pulled Sora over and they ran off, laughing like crazy.

Mimi and Matt sat up and brushed the leaves off. They laughed and Matt kissed Mimi again. "You really have the most ridiculous ideas, Mimi."

Emichii: This should be the end but doesn't anyone want to see Tai kiss Sora? Well then you have to read the epilogue!


	10. Epilogue! YAAAYYY!

Emichii: WAAA! This is the last chapter in the whole fanfic. Doesn't everybody just love me? I've spent so long waiting for everybody else to update their fanfic but I faithfully update mine week after week after week! Don't I deserve applause? Cheers! Hugs?

Anywhizzles (hey neo, that's your word!), here's the last chapter! Don't forget to read and review and praise me when you're finished!

Epilogue:

And Tai scooped Sora up in her arms and kissed her. They held each others hands and they eloped together so that they could be together for ever and ever and ever!

_YEAH RIGHT!_

Tai and Sora ran away from Mimi and Matt. They stopped in an empty alleyway, faces flushed and sweaty. They looked at each other. They laughed.

Sora looked up at Tai who was looking down at her. "Sora, you don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me you love me…" he said.

"Don't you mean how long you _hoped _for me to tell you that?" she laughed.

He laughed. "I always knew that you loved me,"

Sora sniffed. "You didn't,"

"I did," he said, face serious.

They leaned closer and closer and closer… (Fanfare please!)

Tai felt really nervous. So he's never really kissed a girl before. Even though Sora kissed him once on the cheek three years ago, he had never kissed her.

Now he was really getting nervous! What do you do when you kiss someone? Do you keep your eyes open? But that's rude! But if you keep your eyes closed then you might miss their lips altogether!

It was too late for any doubts. He leaned forward and kissed Sora gently.

"_Heeeheeehahahaha…_" some faint giggling came from the end of the alley. But Tai and Sora were too busy kissing that they didn't notice Kari laughing her head off, rolling around on the ground.

When they finally pulled apart, they took one look and Kari and snuck off, laughing like crazy people.

And that was how their relationship was meant to be. Always on the run. And this fanfic started off with on the run and it will end on the run.

So Sora and Tai…

lived happily ever after? I don't know! How do you end this?

I know! I'm a genius!

**THE END!**

Emichii: I'm brilliant! I'm a genius! But I'm sad! I finished this fanfic! Everybody praise me! Cheer for me! Applause! Cheer! Praise! I deserve it!

GUESS WHAT? Everyone knows that I love to write Digimon fanfic. Look at all my stories and you can see that I have lessere… one…two…three…four, counting this… five, counting the crossover, Taioras!

YEAHHH! Tai and Sora for ever, an' ever, an' ever! So I'm going to write another one! But… dundun dun dun… dun… dun dun dun….

It's gonna be about ….KARI! YAAYY!

It's gonna be called 'Someone just for Kari!' And let's see who gets the girl! T.K or Davis?

So goodbye, my faithful readers! Praise me! Cheer! Applause!

And I might give you a hint. It might kinda continue on from this…MIGHT!

Goodbye everybody!

Parting is such sweet sorrow! AS IF!

This is not the end of my fanfic career! You have all gotta read my other ones, okay?

BYE! FINALLY!


End file.
